1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an RFID tag and a manufacturing process for an RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor apparatus has a structure in which multiple connection terminals on a surface of an IC chip are contact-fixed to and electrically connected to a connection part of an antenna sheet of an RFID tag, as disclosed in JP-A-8-88586, which requires precise alignment and fixing of the connection terminals of the IC chip and the connection part of the antenna sheet. For that reason, if the IC chip is finer, the connection terminals are necessarily finer and must be placed closely to each other, requiring high precision is required for the alignment. In order to implement the electrical connection securely, the IC chip must be placed with the surface having the connection terminals faced against the connection part of the antenna sheet, and not only the position of the IC chip but also the front and back and/or orientation must be adjusted securely about the antenna sheet. As a result, a flip chip bonder, which is expensive and has a slow takt time, must be used to mount the IC chip to the antenna sheet, which disadvantageously increases the manufacturing costs.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-8-88586